Wearers of spectacles or sunglasses often do not wish to keep them on their face all of the time. However, such items are often misplaced or broken when not being worn. A device is needed which provides a comfortable and secure location for storing eyewear. Although eyewear is specifically mentioned this device can also be used around the waist to store small items.
A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the holding and storing of eyewear not currently in use. More specifically, it relates to the practical and secure storage of eyewear for a user.
B. Prior Art
Prior art exists which allows for storage of eyewear around the neck of the user. Trickel U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,581, Sickels U.S. Pat. No. 104,216 and Grey U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,934 each are examples of this. However, nothing exists which provides for more than one location for the storage of eyewear. Additionally, nothing in the prior art provides for more than one method of storing eyewear.